revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Ghost
' Space Goast', the Principal of Space, real name Thad Eustice Ghostal '''(previously '''Thaddeus Bach), was a superhero and talk show host. With his sidekicks Jan, Jace, and Blip (the pet monkey), he fought villains in outer space. He is able to fly, turn invisible, or fire beams from his power bands. He also has a force field belt that allows him to fly in space. His ship, the Phantom Cruiser, is a sleek vehicle, allowing him to traverse space quickly. Space Ghost's current base of operations is on Ghost Planet. In more recent years, he became a talk show host on Cartoon Network. Reruns of his talk show are now broadcast on GameTap and Adult Swim's site, as well as having a good film career. Space Ghost is a jerk. He has a big head. Early History Space Ghost was born in the year 1941. During his childhood years, the young Space Ghost would often be picked on be several of his classmates. They often called him "Paleface", "Loser", "Dweeb", and "The pale kid who sits in the back of the class by himself because nobody likes him", among other things. His evil twin brother, Chad, was usually the leader of the group of kids who would pick on him. Chad looks identical to Space Ghost except for his facial hair. Space Ghost wasn't able to grow his first chin until his 47th birthday. Thad was a loyal husband, father to be, and good officer that believed in the letter and spirit of the Commandment. Recruited into the Eidolon Elite he was selected by his commanding officer to join the Wrath - an undercover group unknown to Bach to be utterly corrupt. When Bach questioned the actions of the Wrath he and his family were marked for death. Left for dead upon an extinct planet Bach (with no memory of his past life or name) was found by Salomon - the sole survivor and engineer of weapons that lead to a great holocaust at the end of three centuries of war. After a year with Salomon he trusted Bach enough to confess his past and offered to him a ship to return to his home so that he would not die a prisoner upon the Ghost Planet. Bach disappointed Salomon when instead he chose to use the weapons for vengeance. Salomon expressed regret for not leaving Bach to die in the dessert to which he replied he was already dead - and began his quest for justice as Space Ghost. Superheroics Space Ghost's career as a superhero began in 1966. His adventures were recorded and aired on television alongside the cartoon Dino Boy in the Lost Valley during Saturday mornings. The show only aired until 1968. In the 1980's, he and his sidekicks were brought back in a new series temporarily to television to fill in an empty time slot. Council of Doom In the final six episodes of the original series, Space Ghost battled the "Council of Doom" (which consisted of Moltar, Zorak, the Black Widow, Metallus, Brak, and Creature King). Space Ghost encountered other superheroes that would later have their own shows. Creature King sent a space ape to fight Space Ghost, and Jace used the phantom cruiser to run him over and put both of them in a time warp, sending them to a prehistoric world. Mightor viciously slaughtered the space ape, and Space Ghost went back to the present-day using his power bands. After the Creature King's death, Zorak encased Jan, Jace, and Blip in a capsule and sent them through space to Earth where they landed in the ocean where he intended for them to drown, but Moby Dick brought them to the surface. Zorak managed to get away. Another time, Moltar went to the planet Quasar to kill Space Ghost. The Herculoids helped Space Ghost beat the living shit out of Moltar. And lastly, after causing irreversible brain damage to Brak and escaping from the Black Widow, the council used a negative transportation ray which sent Space Ghost to some magical world where he was attacked by the Flaming Sultan. Luckily, some genie saved him and sent him back to this dimension. After they defeated the Council of Doom, the show was cancelled after a video of Jan and Jace performing incestuous acts surfaced. Space Ghost has allied with other superheroes, such as Weird Al, the Batman, and had a tenuous working relationship with Birdman. The Revengerists have assisted him in his deep space adventures. Talk Show Desperate for work, in 1994, Space Ghost answered an ad for a talk show host for an upcoming show on Cartoon Network. He was hired, and forced the imprisoned Zorak and Moltar to be his band leader and technical director (respectively), and became host of the new talk show. The show is shot and broadcast from Space Ghost's studio (Ghost Planet Industries) on the Ghost Planet. Due to his withdrawal from drugs and alcohol, he would often think some of the first guests were other superheroes and usually opened the interview by asking them about their superpowers and if they were getting enough oxygen. His interactions with guests were painfully awkward, and often hostile. It was often hard to tell if guests were aware of the nature of the program on which they are appearing. To add to the confusion, Space Ghost would often yell out hateful slurs directed toward Harvey Birdman at random times. At one point, Space Ghost sues former sidekicks Jan, Jace, and Blip claiming that they were slandering his good name with their prank calls into his show where they'd blame him for, "leaving them in interstellar gases, the path of incoming laser rays, and unearthly atmospheres that stunted their growth." They countersued for back wages and damages stemming from emotional distress, mental cruelty, and for preventing them from receiving an education. Both sides dropped the charges after the teens and the monkey's lawyer, Dr. Nightmare (Attorney at Law!), killed himself. Zorak as his band leader, and his producer, Moltar, worked for Space Ghost as punishment for their crimes. They often proclaim their hatred for Space Ghost. Space Ghost often blows up Zorak with his power bands various rays. 'Spin-off show' In 1995, after an equal rights group threatened to sue Ghost Planet and Cartoon Network for discriminating against the mentally-retarded, so a variety show starring Space Ghost, Zorak, and Brak. The show was cancelled after four seasons. The network released a statement reading: "We can not bear to continue this mindless drivel. Go ahead you goddamn civil and ethic rights groups! Sue us, pussies!!! We don't care if we lose all of our money, asshats!! The goddamn show is cancelled, and Brak is never coming back!" It wasn't until late 2000 that Brak made a return to television with the Brak Show, in which his home, school and family life was seen in more detail. In 1997, Moltar launched Toonami. Sadly, Toonami was cancelled in 2008 because Cartoon Network executives decided they needed to make room for the "excellent" live-action programming they created. Toonami was briefly revived on March 31, 2012 on Adult Swim in honor of April Fool's Day. The joke was on Adult Swim as fans demanded that the network #BringBackToonami permanently. On May 16, Adult Swim announced that #ToonamisBackBitches (Toonami's back, bitches!) and will return May 26, 2012 @ Midnight ET. Fall from Fame Unfortunately, after a semi-successful 10 year run, his show was cancelled in 2004. By this point in history, Space Ghost had helped launch the careers of Conan O' Brian (a fellow late night talk show host), the Aqua Teen Hunger Force (who have had much more successful careers than Space Ghost could ever imagine), and his second wife Bjork. Sadly, after his show was cancelled, Bjork left him for his evil twin brother, Chad. He was quickly evicted from his apartment, in which he'd just gotten his cable connected. This caused him to revert back to his alcoholic ways. Desperate for more work, Space Ghost took on any work he could get. He appeared on various episodes of Perfect Hair Forever, usually as food for Bear. He even began releasing season boxsets of his talk show. After being a car salesman in Wisconsin for approximately two months during the Winter of 2005, Space Ghost went back to William's Street and began living as vermin, surviving by stealing food and drinks from the refrigerator, stealing methamphetamine from the employees, and sleeping in the rat infested walls. Return of His Show Space Ghost interviewed many video game officials on Time Warner's GameTap website. When he interviewed Peter Moore during E3 '06, Space Ghost agreed to be the executive producer of a dermatology game for teens currently titled "Wash Yo' Goddam Face, Son!" It was to be released for the XBox 360 in mid-2009. To celebrate, Space Ghost and Peter dropped it like it was hot. Powers Invisibility (granted by his 'inviso-belt'), teleportation, flight, enhanced strength, power bands that give an assortment of energy powers and abilities, including the destructo ray, the freeze ray, the spank ray, and the smell ray. He is often concerned that his guests are getting enough oxygen despite the fact that he does not require oxygen (I mean... yes he does). He claims to transcend all laws of physics, "too complicated" for science to understand as Bill Nye the Science guy put it. Although he has wavered back and forth over whether or not he is, in fact, a ghost. He has also employed the use of technology, surrealism, dada, and non-sequiturs. He really enjoys dense foods, if it was like a choice between a flaky pastry, or a muffin... it would be the muffin, no contest. Or cheese is good, that'll block you up. Although Space Ghost has also claimed to be allergic to muffins, which may have resulted in his death by choking at some point. Or maybe I'm thinking of Muffin Hunter. He's different. gadgets Category:Good Guys Category:Douchey Awesomes Category:Awesomes Category:Dead Dudes Category:Outsourced Awesomes